Unhappy Easter?
by Cengiz
Summary: Jess was always cheerful, always smiling, always having an open ear for everyone who needed her help or advice. So when this morning, after she received that brief call, her face started to sadden, Becker knew something was odd. Who could have made her that sad? Becker needed to know.


**A/N:** Hello my dears, yes this story was actually written by me shortly before Easter. I know, it's a long time till now and I'm sorry for not finishing it earlier. BUT, here it comes, finally :D

A really big thank you to YouHaveLovelyHair for beta-reading it even though she had a lot to deal with this week. THANK YOU so much, big hug hunny.

Here it comes!

Have fun!

* * *

Jess was always cheerful, always smiling, always having an open ear for everyone who needed her help or advice. So when this morning, after she received that brief call, her face started to sadden, Becker knew something was odd. It was none of those open sadnesses or hurt looks like when she witnessed something bad happening or like when she thought she wouldn't see Emily again. No. It was a hidden sadness. When someone approached her, her face instantly lit up, like putting on a cheery mask, covering what was hidden behind, but as soon as she felt unwatched this sadness sneaked its way back upon her face. Who could have made her that sad? Becker needed to know. And where to find that person to have a long conversation with to make sure this would never happen again, but one step after the other.

It was already past two in the afternoon, so he decided to simply walk towards her.

"Hello, Jess," he greeted, reaching her side and putting on the biggest smile he had.

The young woman's mask-like smile instantly turned into a genuine, teeth-showing grin as she spotted the handsome Captain.

"Hi, Becker. How is the security stuff going?" she questioned, not able to resist the tease.

Becker chuckled. "Everything at its best." He paused shortly before continuing. "I was wondering if you'd like to join me in drinking a coffee outside. The sun is warm and bright and I thought it would be a shame to waste this great weather, especially at this early time of the year. I know it will only be the coffee from the break room since we both need to be close in case of an incursion but..."

"Wow," Jess interrupted him mid-sentence.

"What?" he replied flabbergasted, hoping he didn't do something inappropriate.

"That was the longest question I've ever heard from you. Becker is everything alright? Has something happened?" She asked truly concerned about his unusual behaviour.

The dark haired man looked blankly at her, letting the new information sink in. Then he chuckled and folded his arms into one another, leaning against the cool metal of the ADD. That was typically Jess, something must have truly upset her and still, her first concern were her friends and colleagues. "I'm fine. Thanks. What about you?"

The smile went back on the FCO's lips again, even if it was less bright. She turned her head to the analysis running on the terminal's screens before giving the attention back to her dear friend. "I'd love to join you for a coffee."

"Great, let's go." The Captain stated, straightening himself and guiding her out of the room.

/-/

The weather was really nice outside, Jess mentioned. The sun's rays warmed her face and hands, while the rest was covered in her winter jacket. It was only the last days of March and the Captain insisted in her wearing a cover to not get a cold. They were sitting on the small bench, on a blanket Becker had taken from the break room, closely next to each other while holding their cups of coffee, a frothy one for Jess and a black one with sugar for the soldier.

Steam raised from the hot liquid in her hands, vanishing in the air. Jess never thought about this little green field inside the fence, although she drove by it twice a day. It was barely as big as a basketball field and was half surrounded by the fence, while they had one side of the building in their back and view to the parking lots overground to the left. The guards walked along the border, their eyes towards the area outside, searching for danger. It seemed as if they were completely unaware of the two people sitting there, simply appearing from the left, walking along the wire mesh only to disappear again on the right behind the building, like the little figures on a town hall clock.

"I never would have guessed it was that beautiful up here," the young woman admitted. A cold breeze rushed through the air, teasing her hair and giving her an excuse to snuggle a little closer to her favourite co-worker.

"Yes," Becker replied, sipping on his drink and leaning against her. "This is one of the reasons I'm doing my security walk every two hours," he explained, looking right at the other reason.

Jess took a deep breath of fresh air. "I think next time I'll join you, just to relish the sun a bit more." She looked around, then locked her eyes with the hazel ones, "if you don't mind, of course," she added a bit shy.

"You're more than welcome," Becker answered and the young woman's face lit up again. She seemed at ease, the sadness was gone and he wanted anything but bringing it back on her beautiful face, but he was the Captain. He had to do the hard parts, and he needed to know.

"Jess, can I ask you something serious?" His words broke through the silence almost forcefully.

The field coordinator's blue eyes fixated on him in concern, searching for a glint of what was the question about, but she couldn't pierce through the man's gaze. "Sure," she replied, her voice a mixture of suspect and worry.

"Who was that person on the phone, this morning, who had made you so sad?" Becker questioned calmly.

"What?" she countered baffled. "I'm not sad, I'm happy, as always," she assured, putting on a bright smile.

Becker lifted his hand, gently caressing her soft cheek. "Not when you think no one is watching," he replied, his concern clearly sounding through his voice.

The young woman took another deep breath, her eyes zooming out into the area. Despite being the chatty, cheerful, talking-about-everything Jess, this topic really took her a lot of courage to come out with. She didn't know where to start, what to say, how much to say, but she felt comfort in his presence, enough to finally start speaking. "Well, it was my mum," she said, leaving the rest to Becker.

Becker was slightly surprised. He expected a detailed and excessive speech from her about what was it that made her heart so heavy. But all he got was that simple sentence, about a person he, if he was honest, has never heard being mentioned by her before. He didn't want to drag her into telling, maybe it was bad news this morning, maybe her mum was really sick and she was too worried to continue. But still, he couldn't hold it back: "What is it about your mum?"

"Well, actually it's nothing. Not even a big deal and I have no idea why it made me so sad."

He interrupted her. "I really do want to know."

Jess took another breath, then started: "It was two days ago. Well actually for 3 weeks now, she always called me, saying that she and my father were going to visit me on Easter, she always wanted me to confirm that it was fine by me, and that I wasn't backing out. Well, she was like she always was. I told her she can come and visit me and truth to be told albeit I know how she is, how stressful and demanding she can be, I looked forward to it. But two days ago she called me again, saying that because the weather was so bad, because it was raining so hard, she didn't want to drive the way to me, she didn't want to risk anything and she was asking me if that was OK. Of course I was sad, but how can I expect her to drive that hour to me on a possible rainy or snowy day. I said it was fine. Of course, and it was fine. Well and then she said that she had seen this little gift inside one shop, a gift, she said, that would be perfect for me and that she would definitely buy it for me so I get it on Easter instead, but she wanted me first to confirm she was allowed to buy it. That it was fine by me. And of course it was fine by me. I was happy about it." Jess paused, suppressing the sadness rising up to her eyes to leave in little, salty tear drops. "This morning she called again, saying that it was raining outside and she didn't want to risk slipping and falling, and thereby hurting her leg. So she didn't buy me the gift. She asked me if that was OK or if I would want her to go out in the rain so I can have the gift. I told her it was fine, and that I definitely didn't want her to go out and maybe get hurt just to buy me something. She wished me a happy Easter and hung up. Well, that was the story, and I'm really sorry for bothering you. It's stupid, and I shouldn't be sad about such silly things. There are really bad things happening in this world and I cry about a not bought gift, I'm so stupid." Jess ended, quickly turning her head and wiping away the tears that were falling.

Becker sighed. He hugged her dearly, before running his hand along her back in a caressing manner. "You're not silly, Jess. And it's OK for you to cry. You're disappointed. And your mum's behaviour wasn't OK, not at all. It was mean, that's what I think."

Jess shook her head. "She wasn't mean. She has a really bad knee. I don't want her to get hurt."

"Of course you don't. And it was mean by her to even ask you if you want her to risk her health to get something for you. It was simply not OK," he countered.

"But I'm used to this kind of behaviour, you know. I really shouldn't have thought she would actually come. I shouldn't have expected anything from her," Jess replied.

Becker shook his head in disagreement: "She is your mum, Jess. She should have done it if she loves you. And she definitely shouldn't have told you about the gift when she wasn't 100% sure to really buy it. Yes the weather is rainy and snowy. But we have March. The weather is like this every year for ages. There are trains and buses and taxis, and if she really cares about you, she would be here no matter what. And for the gift, she could have send your father or call the shop to bring it."

"No! Why should she do that?" Jess shook her head.

"Because that's what people do when they care for another person." Becker turned his face, looking directly into her blue eyes. "They would do anything to get that gift, to make the person they love happy. They would do anything to be with that person, and they would give them the attention they deserve." He, speaking directly from his heart, couldn't understand in the slightest how her mother could even dare to hurt her like this.

"I'm an adult, Becker. It's not like I can demand attention from her anymore," she countered.

"You're 22, Jess. And I truly doubt that you've ever demanded anything from anyone." He looked warmly at her, hugging her once again, and pecking the side of her head.

"It's just that I sometimes feel so alone. Even more now that Abby and Connor have moved out. And I really do love my parents. I haven't seen them for a year now and really looked forward to it. I didn't want to be without them. Not again."

Becker felt his heart getting heavier, remembering the incursion inside the building, shortly before Christmas Eve and Jess insisting on staying to put the system back on so everything worked properly. They had spent that night in the canteen, together with Matt and Emily. And now that he thought about it, he also remembered Jess getting a call and leaving the room, coming back with tears in her eyes. She only said that her family just called to wish her a nice evening and happy holidays and that that had touched her. But hearing her mother's behaviour now, he doubted she told the truth.

A moment of silence went by, as he interrupted it: "Jess?"

"Yes?"

"You really can't spent this holiday alone. Why don't you come with me to my family instead?" he asked.

"Becker, that wouldn't be right, " Jess denied his offer. "You can't do this. It's your family. I don't know them. And it's a holiday. I really don't think it's OK."

"Jess, I can do it. It is OK, believe me. And you are very welcome," he said determined.

"But what if they don't like me? I would destroy your holiday." The young woman was reluctant to accept, albeit the idea of her spending all Easter with him pleased her immensely.

"Jess, I like you. And I know my family. Believe me. They will love you," the soldier assured her confidently.

"Are you really sure about that?" She questioned, already wanting to give in.

"Yes, Jess, I insist," he confirmed, leaving no place for disagreement.

"Well, then. OK. I'd really like to come," she finally accepted, the butterflies in her stomach awoke and started to dance.

"Fine." He smiled at her and gave her another hug, before sipping on his coffee once more.

"Becker?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you," Jess replied, smiling shyly.

Becker grinned, hugging her one last time before they got up back to their work.

* * *

 **A/N:** That was is, maybe I'll write later about the Easter time at the Becker house. But that is not on top of my priority list.

I hope you liked it.

Have a nice day!

:o)


End file.
